I Really Hate Forks
by Kassaremidybelljesslynn
Summary: Charlie's thoughts on when the two women he loves most leave him alone. 2-shot. Charlie angst, be warned. Rated for the d-word.
1. Chapter 1

I Really Hate Forks

Chapter 1: I Love Her, But She Left Me

Summary: This is when Renee left Charlie, from his point of view. My first Twilight fic, I hope it's good!

* * *

"Renee? Renee? What's wrong? Please, baby, just…talk to me," I pleaded. She'd gotten home in a hissy. I'd seen her mad before, but not that mad. Then, she locked herself in the bedroom, wouldn't let me in. I didn't say anything, did I?

"Go away Charlie!" she yelled.

"Just tell me what's wrong! Is it Sue? Did she say something? I know she objects to getting' married young, but don't listen to her, okay?" I told her.

"It's not Sue!"

"Is it Billy? Am I spending too much time with him? I'll stay home more, I swear! I'll use my vacation days at work and we can go on a holiday!" I reasoned. What was the matter with her!

"It's not Harry or your job!" Renee screamed. She pulled open the door. She was holding some bags…no. No no no no no!

"What are those for?" I asked. I didn't want to know the answer, not really.

"I'm leaving Charlie," she said. She walked down the stairs.

"WHY?"

"I can't stay here. I don't belong here. I belong in the city, I'm not a small-town girl!" she yelled.

"But I thought you liked it here," I said, puzzled. I grabbed her arm. Even though I was freaked, I could still overpower her.

"Yeah, well I don't!" she said, almost…snidely? "It's cold and wet and so green and everyone knows each other and the only place to "go out" is that stupid restaurant! I hate it and I always will!" she yelled. She dug around in her pockets for her keys.

"It's so late and you've had a rough day, just sleep on it okay? Just stay here for tonight, please," I begged. She shook her head.

"Damn it, where are my freakin' keys!?" she yelled. I knew exactly where they were, the place she always put them, and always forgot that she put them there.

"Renee, we haven't even been married for a full year yet! Every couple you meet says the first year is always the hardest! Just hang on, it'll get better I promise!" I pleaded. I seemed to be doing a lot of that tonight.

"What if it doesn't? What if I just get more and more miserable because I'm stuck here, in this stupid town, not fitting in? What if it just gets worse?" she asked.

"Well, let me pack too! I'll move to the city with you!" I said. That's the one thing I didn't want to do. I hated big crowds and people in general, but if it would get her to stay, I'd pack up and move to Hollywood!

"We both know you could never make it in the city Charlie. But that's where I belong. I need to leave," she whispered. She put her hand on my cheek. I held it there.

"I'll do it. I'll do it for you. Please," I whispered. She couldn't go. It just wasn't possible. We were supposed to be together. Forever. We'd have a ton of kids and we'd get a bigger house, and everything would be perfect. Yet here she was, walking out the door. I ran after her again. "Please Renee, please," I begged. "You can't go. We were supposed to be together," I let slip. Oh, screw it, I don't care if she knows that's how I feel, she has to stay.

"Just let me go, Charlie," she said. "It didn't work out, okay? I really, really _hate_ Forks!" she said, and with that, she stormed off.

I stood there in shock. She'd just told me the other day she was pregnant, and now she's gone? Renee has to come back. I love her, I need her. She seemed to love Forks. But was that really all for show? Did she really hate it here? Stupid Charlie, why couldn't I tell before? I should have been able to tell that she was miserable. I shouldn't have taken in all those extra hours at the station. I should've cooked once and while. Why didn't I?

Now she's gone and it's my entire fault. There is a chance she'll come back tomorrow, but do I really believe that? Renee is stubborn and there's nothing I can do. I'll call in a few days. I just…I can't…

I love her but she left me.

* * *

So? What do you think? I should have the next chapter up by Friday.


	2. I Miss My Baby Bells

I Miss My Baby Bells

Summary: When Bella leaves, how Charlie feels. So yeah...:

* * *

She's gone. And it's all my fault.

It had to be something I did. The only reason Bella would leave was if I did something. I remembered her harsh words:

"I really, really _hate_ Forks."

The same words her mother said before she stormed out of my life forever. I miss them both. The thing is, I knew I'd never get Renee again. But Bella…my baby Bells…

Maybe it wasn't my fault. After all, she said she was leaving because of the Cullen boy. What did she say?

"That's the problem, I do like him."

Or something along those lines. Just like Renee. Both of them left me. They're big-city girls, and they want to live with the big lights, neon signs, and pretty restaurants. But Bella seemed so happy here; I didn't think she'd want that stuff. I thought she'd be happy here.

"I really, really _hate_ Forks."

I should have taken her out to more restaurants. I should have driven her to the city more. I should have taken more time out of work…shoulda, coulda, woulda…those won't bring my Bella back.

"I really, really _hate_ Forks."

I realized I had been standing in the doorway the for quite some time. I closed the door and went to the kitchen. No, I can't. It hurts too much. She was really the first person to cook in here. Even Renee didn't…no that hurts too. I made a mad dash to the fridge, grabbed a beer, and ran to the living room. I couldn't sit on the furniture though. My baby girl sat there. So I sat on the floor. I turned on the T.V. No, that hurt too. Too many things she liked, or I forced her to watch. I picked up the phone and called Billy.

"You better have a damn good reason for calling me this late, Swan!" Billy growled into the phone.

"I don't even think it's ten yet," I muttered.

"Yeah, well, early bird catches the worm," Billy said back.

"Bella's gone," I blurted out. I felt like sobbing. There was silence on the other end before I heard a low:

"I'll be right over."

"Charlie!" Jacob's voice yelled. I ran outside to see them. Jacob was bringing Billy out of the car.

"Charlie! Get yer butt over here so I can make sure you're not, as Jake likes to say, 'being emo,' whatever the hell that is," Billy said, putting quotations around the emo part.

"Check his wrists. If there are cuts, then he's emo," Jacob said. "So is Bella really…gone?" Jacob asked. I nodded my head. His shoulders dropped. He seemed to like her, a lot. Jacob pushed his father into my house. We went to the living room.

"How you fairing?" Billy asked. He patted my arm.

"I'm…I'm…" I stopped. I didn't want to cry, not in front of Billy. Billy never cries.

"Hey, Jake, could you go order some grub?" Billy asked. Jacob nodded and walked out. "Look, Charlie," Billy started, "you can be honest with me. Why did Bella leave?"

"She said she didn't want to get stuck here like her mother did. I told her I'd take her out to more restaurants, I'd try, but she said no," I whispered. He shook his head.

"She don't know what she's missing," Billy laughed.

"I can't stand this. Is there some sign on my back that says, 'If you want to break his heart, he's ready?' Because if there is, please take it off! I just don't know what's wrong with me!" I yelled.

"Oh, stop Charlie! There's nothing wrong with you, and don't start with that self-pity or self-loathing crap, or I'll run you over with my wheelchair!" he yelled at me, smacking my head. I rubbed it. That hurt. Billy took a deep breath and said:

"Look, Charlie, I know I never really, cry, and all that, but you can. It's not wrong," he said. I shook my head. "I'm not gonna make fun of you or anything. Your daughter just walked out on you," he said.

"You didn't cry when Sarah died," I pointed out.

"I did."

"You're just saying that," I replied.

"No, I did. I did it when no one was looking. I thought my kids would be more freaked then they already were if they saw me crying. And I know you would've ran the other way if I cried," he laughed. I chuckled. It's true. Even then, I couldn't picture Billy crying. Just wasn't possible. "But it's okay," he said. "I'm not guaranteeing that I'll be able to comfort you, but I won't laugh," he said. I put my head in my hands and slowly, a tear dropped.

"Hey, what do you want on your…oh. Um, hello," Jacob said.

"Get pineapple," Billy grunted.

"Really dad, pineapple?"

"Yeah. You gotta problem with that boy?" Billy growled.

"Nothing. But just because you become a health nut, doesn't mean Rebecca's going to come back…" Jacob muttered, dialing the pizza place.

"Watch your mouth," Billy said. I looked up and saw Jacob's shoulder's shaking with laughter at his father. I smiled.

Those two. I knew I could count on them.

Even with Bella gone, I could deal.

Even though, Forks seemed just as boring as Renee and Bella said it was, without them.

I hate living by myself.

I miss my baby Bells.

I just hope that she's happy, wherever she is.


End file.
